


intoxicated endeavours

by Larrant



Series: Bodhi & Galen works [2]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrant/pseuds/Larrant
Summary: In which Bodhi kisses Galen, by accident, and because he's drunk. And then Galen kisses him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for Rogue One. Set before the film.

 

He’s drunk and the world seems so- so much brighter whenever he’s intoxicated, the greens and the reds and the blues dizzying together, feeling so much more comprehensible, so much more cohesive than when he’s sober.

He is, as usual, with Galen. This time it’s a celebration for the New Year- he’d started drinking out of obligation, and somehow (it’s only been two or three glasses, but then again he’s been a lightweight all his life) he’s now drunk.

“Enjoying yourself?” Galen asks, from somewhere behind him. Bodhi turns around, a rare beam of a smile on his lips.

His expression is probably all the answer Galen needs, because the man laughs and claps him on the shoulder. “I’m going over there for a moment, try to stay a little bit sober for me.”

“Alright,” he agrees, and takes another sip of his drink, that turns into a gulp.

He also notices that the man’s lips are overly red, overly riveting in the light. He finds himself licking his own, blinking. In fact he’s so disoriented he almost waves when Galen goes, before realizing that the man is only going to the other side of the room. Bodhi turns back to his drinks and wanders back off to find a huddle of his compatriots in the corner.

Half an hour or so later, Galen comes back for him, and by then Bodhi is already stone drunk- hands waving in the air emphatically.

“Galen!” He says, when he sees the man again, and he’s so happy to see him it feels like his heart might burst.

He giggles a little bit, thinking it’s somehow a result of that carbonated champagne he’d tried a little of just now. “Daedred’s making bantha impressions.” He tells Galen, because it’s the most important thing that’s happened during the night.

Galen peers at him for a moment, looks a little like he wants to laugh, “Come on,” he says, “I’ll take you back to your room. You don’t want to have too bad of a hangover tomorrow.”

He blinks a bit, wanting to disagree, but then thinking about it. “Okay,” he agrees, not because he thinks he’s that drunk or he’ll have a hangover, but he listens to Galen anyway.

There’s a steadying arm on his shoulder that guides him out the room. Everything is slightly woozy, just slightly, probably not enough that he _needs_ the support, but it’s nice, and Galen is nice, and he doesn’t even notice how the man’s hand is just slightly settled around his waist.

The man has a comforting smell around him, it reminds Bodhi of softness and sandalwood, and he wants to bury his head in Galen just to smell him some more. A small part of him is deeply disturbed at this.

Somehow or other they’ve made it back to his quarters, and Galen is opening the door for him and Bodhi is still giggling quietly under his breath at the thought of Farrson eating balloons, and he’s stumbling a little so maybe he needs that help after all.

“You’re going to feel terrible tomorrow,” Galen tells him, unrepentantly, and Bodhi giggles a little bit more, falling silent for a moment as he looks over at Galen. The man is so close he realizes, and normally he’d be nervous being in such close quarters with Galen, but not tonight, not when he’s drunk.

He doesn’t even think about it, not really, just that Galen’s eyes are so dark, his lips are so- there’s just _something_ and then Bodhi is leaning in, clumsily fitting his mouth to Galen’s in a kiss. It doesn’t even miss, his lips land in the right place and he’s kissing Galen.

Which promptly leads onto the next thing, which is the abrupt sense of the floor being pulled out from underneath him. Galen freezes, and then Bodhi just realizes what he’s done and what he’s doing and the sense that he’s done something terribly _wrong_ just hits him in horror.

He almost scrambles over himself to pull back. Galen’s still not moving, his spine has stiffened and his shoulders look suddenly tense.

“-I’m-” Bodhi starts, suddenly far more lucid than he was a moment before, struck between panic and horror and _more want to kiss you more_ \- and he stops himself, sort of, doesn’t know what to say. He looks away instead, wanting to squeeze his eyes shut and forget about this embarrassing scene- wants to suddenly erase it and wish it had never happened. _Sorry_ , he thinks, and hopes Galen hears it.

So, naturally, he almost flinches when after a long moment of silence Galen finally sighs. Bodhi doesn’t know if it’s a sigh of disappointment or not, but it sounds like it. He waits. He can almost hear the frown in Galen’s voice when he says, “Bodhi, look at me.”

He does so, immediately. Galen looks unreadable, and something terribly cold settles into Bodhi’s stomach.

And then Galen shakes his head and mutters, “You are intolerable.” And then he’s stepping forwards and gently taking Bodhi’s face in his hands. Bodhi’s frozen for all of a moment- _when has he ever been intolerable-_ before he realizes Galen is leaning forwards and kissing him. before his brain spurs into action and decides for him that he’s going to take this as a good sign and fervently kiss back.

Before he realizes what they’re doing Galen’s already pushing him down onto the bed, a hand trailing down from Bodhi’s chest to drag the waist of his trousers down and take his member into his hand.

“You don’t have to-” he starts, not sure where he’s going, but certain it’s a desperate sort of plea anyway, uncertain and terribly, terribly self conscious.

Galen smiles faintly, “I want to,” he replies, easily as anything.

There’s something entirely calculating in how Galen brings his lips down Bodhi’s throat, traces over Bodhi’s pulse point and grazes his teeth across skin.

“You’re not even drunk,” he accuses, blinking and trying to focus, and Galen smiles, eyes never leaving Bodhi and the man still doesn’t answer.

They’re kissing again, Galen’s stroking him and he’s making quiet noises in his throat, halfway between sobs and whimpers.

He bucks into Galen’s hand, a little bit of a whine making its way up his throat and spilling from his lips at the sensation of everything. He clamps his mouth shut as soon as he realizes, acutely embarrassed, heat flushing his cheeks.

Galen laughs, a low sound against Bodhi’s throat. “Let your voice out,” he murmurs soft and rough, and Bodhi has to take a moment for the statement to sink in, and another moment to feel the heat in his navel coil up even tighter at the tone Galen had used, the sheer _eroticism_ of it.

He doesn’t even realize it when he’s close to the edge and coming- there is so much of Galen and the sensation is everywhere, and when he gasps and lets out what might be a moan into Galen’s shoulder, he’s acutely embarrassed when he looks down and realizes how stained Galen’s hand now is.

“Sorry,” he mutters, and coughs a little when he realizes how hoarse his voice sounds.

“It doesn’t matter,” Galen responds, amused, and already the hint of darkness is fading from his eyes. Bodhi is overcome by the surprising (and debatable) urge to lick Galen’s hand clean. He doesn’t.

But he does blink fuzzily when it looks like Galen is making to sit up, body language indicating that he’s going to leave within the next ten minutes. Bodhi knows enough about Galen to be able to tell, and besides his brain always works faster when he’s drunk. That, or slower.

He manages to grab at the hem of Galen’s sleeve and drag him back down before the man can go off and wash his hands and leave.

“Let me,” he insists, because Galen’s done all this for him and he can’t _not_ reciprocate. And then he’s pulling Galen back down, climbing on top of him in an attempt to reverse their positions on the bed.

Galen- looks surprised, but at least he isn’t pushing Bodhi off him, and Bodhi can _see_ how hard he is, so that’s at least validation on Bodhi’s part he’s not completely unattractive. He can at least hope Galen didn’t do this out of pity or some other sentiment.

With hands that fumble a little, he drags down the zipper of Galen’s trousers. When he touches Galen’s member, he swears it grows even bigger in his hands. So it’s not like he hasn’t done this before, he just- hasn’t really done this before.

Bodhi is, admittedly, a little wide-eyed at how thick it is, he’s not sure it’ll even fit in his mouth. But he finds himself kneeled down between Galen’s legs anyway, taking the cap into his mouth and trying to remember how it’s done.

He can feel how the man swells in his mouth, hears the quiet groan Galen lets out, and Bodhi’s already accepted right off the bat that his gag instinct won’t let him go deep enough to take Galen into his mouth completely (or even more than half), so he’s using his hands as well. He doesn’t know how well he’s doing, trying to bob his head and use his tongue better, feels like he’s doing not that great, but he _wants_ to do this so maybe enthusiasm will make up for it.

Bodhi looks up- just once, he’s a little panicked, a little bit wanting to convey- _I’m sorry, I’m not very good at this_ \- but when he does look up, Galen’s eyes are dark and his pupils full blown, and there’s something in his gaze that isn’t quite _hunger_ and then Bodhi’s lost his train of thought completely.

He’s taking turns trying to focus on his tongue and then on how he’s using his hands, but it gets into a little bit of a rhythm, and he’s so focused on doing it that he doesn’t even notice for a moment when Galen lets out a hiss of breath suddenly and then there’s something spilling onto Bodhi’s tongue, his lips.

Mostly when he realizes, he’s relieved and glad and also every kind of relieved that Galen was pleasured enough to come. (he didn’t do that badly then, right?)

More pressingly as he pulls himself away, Bodhi feels like he should swallow the semen on his tongue, around his lips, because it just seems like the thing to _do_. But then the taste of it as he’s just found out, is acutely unpleasant. But then he’s already swallowed as a gag instinct, and he’s pretty sure he makes a face looking up at Galen, because Galen is chuckling a little, pulling him up and in for a kiss.

For a moment he’s startled, a little bit of him wants to say- _‘you shouldn’t, it’s dirty’-_ but Galen’s _kissing_ him and Bodhi’s losing himself in the headiness of the moment, he’s kissing back, swirling their tongues together and maybe it’s pleasant after all.

He feels amazingly content after that, _sated_ as both of them decide to leave everything as it is and slump on the sheets. Bodhi’s decided it’s a good idea to just fall asleep and see if all of this was real when the next morning arrives.

“Hey,” he says quietly, suddenly very tired, almost burrowing into the man’s warmth. “I…”

There’s something on his tongue, he knows there is. He’s pretty sure he knows what it is too, but his tongue is suddenly heavy, and he closes his eyes. Galen’s arms tighten around him, and he settles into them, more comfortable than he would probably be in normal circumstances.

“Good night,” he murmurs instead, and lets himself drift.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> My tumblr is [HERE](http://itsakylo.tumblr.com) if you'd like to take a look and/or follow me :). I only really post fandom updates there.


End file.
